Fiolee: The Vampire King's Lost Warrior
by GaianForLife1999
Summary: Fionna Suddenly goes missing and has Marshal Lee and the Candy Kingdom stirred up. . . There are even more Ice Queen and Ice King Attacks, Could the issues be some how related? Can Marshal Really handle finding her?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not Own Adventure Time or any characters, please give full credit of inspiration to them. . . Thank-you._

* * *

Chapter 1:

Fionna's POV

I was fighting a forest troll with my friend, Marshal Lee. I smiled, When I saw the arm cut off at the swing of my blade, Marshal applauded. "Nice one Bunny." He said smiling at me. I bowed, proud of myself. He laughed at me. I walked with him out of the forest to his cave house. "So, how's Cake?" He asked. I smiled.

"She's been better actually, she's been moody since Flame Prince and I split." I shrugged, "I'm trying not to get burnt to death, I'm sorry!" I said laughing. Marshal raised an eyebrow at me.

"Let me guess, he burnt you for the 900th time this year?"

"More like 1 billionth." I said moving my sleeve up, showing him the burn marks on my upper arm. I shrugged. Marshal sighed, seeing my other burns on my leg beneath my dark blue skirt and my light blue shirt. I had a white bunny hat on my head, a small bit of golden blonde hair showed. Marshal was floating upside down next to me, his normal red flannel shirt and jeans. . . His raven black hair falling over his face when he floated upright finally. I sat on his porch, he sat next to me. "What would you do if I went missing?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Probably tell Cake 'Hey, Sorry Fionna's missing or dead, got some strawberries?' And she'd claw my face." He teased. I frowned, punching his arm. He rubbed his arm lightly hissing. "Why you asking Fi?"

I shook my head. "Just a curious question." I said standing up, I gave him a light hug. "See ya' tomorrow Marshy!" I yelled running off to the tree house, in hope I could get home before Cake freaked out again. I walked inside the tree house, I saw B-Mo sitting on the floor dancing. I smiled. "Hey B-Mo!" I smiled picking him up. He laughed.

"Welcome home!" He cried. I saw Cake in the kitchen, she smiled.

Cake hugged me. "So, How's the Vampire King?" She asked. I shrugged, leaning on the counter. I looked at the roof, I thought about the question I asked Marshal earlier, I blushed at what I thought he would really do. "You like him don't you Fionna?" She teased, I blushed, shaking my head.

"I'm 17 Cake, I'm too young for Marshal!" I exclaimed. Cake laughed. I folded my arms, my sky blue eyes looked down. "Whatever, Cake, I'm beat. . . I fought a Troll today, I'm gonna go ahead and do to bed." I said, walking up the ladder to the room, I laid on the bed, my green pack and Demon sword I set on the floor, I heard a crash from the window, I felt a cold chill as I felt my arms being grabbed, I was being kidnapped, getting knocked out.

Marshal Lee's POV:

I watched Fionna run off earlier, I laid on my bed, thinking about her question, _What would I do?_ I thought to myself. I grabbed my Bass, starting some Music. . . Till I heard someone banging on my front door. I sighed, taking my bass with me down stairs, I opened the door, seeing Cake panting. I blinked, "Hey Cake, What's going on?" He asked confused. Cake looked at him with sad pitiful eyes, her fur was drenched, _Cats hate water, what is she doing in the Rain?_ I thought. I looked behind her, "Where's bunny?" He asked Cake's eyes teared up.

"She's gone Marshal. . . . ." She said looking at him. Marshall stood there frozen I disbelieve. . . _My Bunny. . . Missing?!_

* * *

Hope you like Chap. 1, It's my first Story here, so please comment, rate or anything. XD


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Adventure Time: Please give any credit to the Makers of Adventure Time for my insperation, Thank you for reveiwing. ^^_

* * *

Chapter 2:

Author's POV:

Marshal had spent three hours with Cake, trying to find out who had taken his bunny while B-Mo cried his 'eyes' out. Cake had been given 6 boxes of tissues to blow her nose as she tried calming down. Marshal couldn't make anysense of what was going on with Fionna, his little Bunny. He started stumming his bass, which helped him think. He sighed, not getting anything. "Who would take Fi without letting her draw her sword?" He asked. Cake shrugged. Marshal sighed, "Let's go find Fi's ex. He might know." He said, hating visiting the Flame Kingdom, but to save Fionna, Marshal was ready to walk into 98 degree weather in the middle of the day for her, he would have rather died, well, lived with out her!

Meanwhile though, Fionna faced waking up to her captures. . .

Fionna's POV:

I looked around, I was freezing. I saw a blanket. . . I grabbed it quickly, hoping to warm myself up. I looked around, I couldn't see anything but a dark room, and the moonlit sky from a small window above me. The cieling was too high for me to climb out the window. I felt arounf the room, no bars, just walls and a wooden door. I blinked, confused. I sighed, Ramming into the door, falling down each time, I kept at it though, I wasn't planning on facing defeat so easily. I kept ramming into the door until by arm was totally purple. I groaned. "Think Fi think!" I muttered to my self. I a bed, I got an idea, I walked to the other side of the room, running to the bed, Jumping off it, bouncing on the walls, grabbing the window, no glass. I pulled up, I saw nothing, but black darkness, I couldn't see in here though, it was extremely hot, I saw a fire wolf run at me. I dropped, groaning. I got up again, thinking as hard as I could, to where my brain hurt.

"We can't just let her live brother, Mother and Uncle will have a harder time reaching their goals." an unfamiliar voice said through the door, a female's no doubt.

"Be patient dear sister, Mother and Uncle will succeed in the short time the woman is in here. . . But to make you feel better. . ." A male voice said, I Blinked, I stepped from the door, it opened, two figures stepped inside the room, I couldn't see their faces. I felt the male grab my arm, locking me in head a lock. "Hit her head hard." The male said. She nodded, hitting my head, I collapsed again. . . Unable to move, on conscience.

Marshal Lee's POV

I sighed, I got burnt by Flame boy for accusing him. I looked at Cake, she sat out of the kingdom. "Let's go see if Pinky can tell us where she is." He said, walking with Cake to the Candy kingdom, I wasn't in the mood to float, so I walked. Cake looked at me.

"Marshal. . . Do you like Fionna?" She asked. B-Mo was sitting on her head, smiling.

I would have blushed if I had blood flow going through me. "What? Fi? No, we're just friends, that's it. I just wanna find her so we can go troll hunting tomorrow." I said looking away. Cake smiled. The first smile I've seen her have in front of me. I blinked. I saw Pinky running to us as we entered the Candy Kingdom. . . He was in his Pajamas, of course, it was midnight. His hair was a mess, I smiled.

"Clam it! Fionna's in the infirmary!" He said. I blinked, I used my vampire speed, running to the castle infirmary. . . And sure enough, my Bunny was sleeping on the bed, her hat on the table next to her, her golden hair sprawled around her, there was a bandage wrapped around her head. I smiled, sitting next to her. Pinky and Cake walked into the infirmary, I was smiling in relief. "I heard a knock at the castle doors, I saw Fionna on the ground knocked out, her head was bleeding. . . We rushed her in. . . Doctor Ice Cream says she's in a coma right now." He said.

"How'd she get like that?" I asked. He shrugged, Cake laid next to her like a normal cat, curled in a ball. I smirked. "You missed her huh kitty?" I teased. She shrugged Fionna moved, waking up, her eyes opened.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she paniced looking at us, moving back. I looked at her confused.

"Fionna? It's us, Gumball and Marshal Lee, Cake as well." I said, lifting up Cake. She looked at us confused.

"Who is Fionna?" She asked. We looked at her, realizing she had lost her memory. . . And I was torn.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Adventure Time, Please Thank The makers for The Insperation!_

_And Sorry for not updating! It's Been Two Days, which isn't too bad, but I was busy, and well today was a lazy day~! Thank-you for the Reviews though!_

* * *

Chapter 3:

Marshal Lee's POV:

Bubba and I have been trying for hours to get Fionna to remember, she just kept getting more and more scared. "Damn it Fi! You have to remember something!" I said, finally cracking. She looked at me, in frightened eyes.

"I only remember two voices. . . I don't remember what they said, only they knocked me out." She said scared. "Please understand, I don't know what you all are talking about!" She said, her normal Bunny tone and irritation coming back, Bubba and Cake didn't notice, but I did.

"Can you at least listen to us! We know you best! We can tell you who you are, who your basic family is!" Bubba said, she looked at him, then poked his face, she smiled. I smirked.

"Are you made of something weird?" She smiled, I cracked up, floating. Bubba blushing.

"Dude! If she didn't say it. . . I would have eventually!" I laughed. "And yes, he is." I teased. He sighed, walking outside. I sat down again. "Okay Fionna, one of your nicknames is Bunny, that's my nick name for you at least." He smiled, "Your a warrior who fights monsters and the Ice Rulers to prevent them from kidnapping the Princes of Aaa. . . You also are an amazing adventurer and have a cat for a sister named Cake." I said. "I'm a friend of yours, Marshal Lee the Vampire king, Heir to the Nightosphere if my mother would stop telling me to get married." I groaned. Fionna looked at me, moving her hand to my face, I blinked, probably would be blushing if I could, She opened my mouth, looking at my fangs. "Preshe don't do vat.." I said trying to talk with her hands in my mouth. She moved her hand back, putting on her bunny hat.

"I still don't know what your talking about, but I guess we can try to see if I regain my memory through fighting the Ice Rulers." She said.

"That's it girl!" Cake smiled, running with her outside, It was light out, I groaned.

"Hey Cake! Could you take me home?" I asked. "I left my stuff for walking in the sun at the home." I called. Cake sighed, tossing me a candy umbrella. I shrugged, walking outside with it open, floating to the cave. I thought on Fionna's reappearance for a while now. I walked inside, eating the red from the umbrella. I sat on the couch, thinking. . ._Who would kidnap my bunny, and make her go into a coma, and make her lose her memory? _It was the only question on my mind for the longest time, until I put two and two together and got four instead of y=mx+b! "DAMN IT SIMON!" I yelled, grabbing my green umbrella and gloves, flying to the Ice kingdom, seeing Ice Queen and the Ice King with a prince and a princess in hand. Doctor Princess, and Lumpy Space Prince.

"Oh! Marshal! Welcome! We finally caught some, and Fionna is no where!" Ice queen cackled. I hissed at her, keeping the umbrella up.

"Of course not! You gave her amnesia you crazy old witch! You and Simon both!" I yelled, they looked confused.

"We did no such thing my friend, This is the first we've heard of that." She said again, her eyes showed no lying. I hissed. DP And LP ran off.

"WHO DID?!" I yelled.

Fionna's POV:

I looked around the Candy Kingdom with Cake, I understood why it was called that. . . So much candy. I picked up a piece of the sidewalk, I looked at Cake, "Side walk brittle, it's really good." She said looking at me as I took a bite, smiling. "So, do you remember anything?" She asked. I nodded.

"I was adopted, and I'm 17, I love fighting and candy." I said eating more brittle. I smiled, then I heard an ear piercing shriek form the Ice Kingdom, And Marshal Hissing loudly. Cake put me on her back, having me ride on her back, when I was attacked by two small children, a male and female, forest wizards I assumed by their attire, an arrow stuck from my arm.

"I thought she was dead. . ." The female said, the male shrugged. I recognized the girl's voice, and I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not Own Adventure Time, please Give credit to the makers of Adventure Time for my inspereation, Thank-you. ^^_

* * *

Chapter 4:

Marshal Lee's POV:

I grabbed Ice King by his collar, hissing in his face. "WHO WOULD TAKE FI AND MAKE HER LOSE HER DAMN MEMORY!?" I screeched. Ice Queen panicked.

"We don't know! Honest Marshal! Please! Don't think we did this!" Ice King said, Marshal heard nothing but his fear, but no sign of lying. I threw him back down. Ice Queen blinked.

"Marshal, understand, we didn't do this, and we are worried as you are on this. Where is the fun in stealing a Prince, or a Princess in Ice King's case if she isn't there to stop us? We've gotten used to fighting her, and just catching a Prince with no challenger is no fun." Ice Queen said. Marshal looked at the crazy woman, sighing. I walked outside, Umbrella in hand. I floated away, thinking of any other possibilities, until I heard Bunny screaming. I floated faster, seeing her arm in a different color, I hissed, seeing Cake attack to small wizards, the forest witch's kids. I head locked both of them, Cake formed a dome over us before I dropped my umbrella. I saw Bunny pull out an arrow from her arm, she ran at the kids when they disappeared from my arms, I couldn't hear them or see them. I picked up the umbrella, Cake moved to Fionna, looking at her arm.

"You okay Fi?" I asked her, walking to her, I looked at her arm, I held my breath so I couldn't bite her. Her arm was recoated in blood. I saw Cake pull out a wrap from Fionna's pack. She wrapped her arm up. "What happened?" I asked, worried.

"She was shot while we were riding to the Ice Kingdom." Cake told me. I sighed, thinking it was my fault. _It wasn't bone head! It was those brats._ I thought to myself. I picked up Fi.

"I'll take her home Cake, tell Pinky I said keep a watch on at all times." I said, "And say hi to Monochromacorn for me." I said floating with Fi on my shoulders. She enjoyed it, because she was smiling. "You okay Fi?" I asked her calmly.

"My arm is in some serious pain, but I'm fine aside from that." She said. "Why? Are we dating are something? Is that why you're worried?" She asked me. I blinked.

"No, we aren't actually. . . You're just a good friend. I've known you a few years." I said looking to her, she nodded.

"Why aren't we then?" She asked. I stared at her, "I mean, something in me is hurting for doing something, and it gets worse when I'm near you. . . Why is that Marshal?" I stared at her as we walked into her tree house. She shut the curtains so I could get comfortable. I took off the gloves, putting down the umbrella.

"Why would you? I mean, I think you're feeling guilt, why would you feel that? What did you do Fi?" I asked her. She shrugged, sitting on the couch. B-Mo ran to her smiling, hugging her.

"Who wants to play. . . Video Games?" He asked smiling. Fi and I nodded, playing Compy's Castle for a few hours. I enjoyed the game when I was upside down. Fionna was laughing though, she was still good at the game. I couldn't understand it though, why would she feel guilt around me? She hit it off with Pinky or something? I sighed, she seemed innocent, I couldn't suspect her of anything really. . . We played till she was asleep.

She was talking in her sleep, a memory. "Please. . . Experiment. . . I wanna see what happens. . ." She muttered incomplete sentences. I sat there, shutting the shades, I watched her, confused, until I passed out in the chair next to her.

Cake's POV:

I walked into the tree house, Monochro was okay. . . I walked into the room, seeing Marshal asleep near Fionna, it made me smile at them. . . I heard her mumble in her sleep, something about a test and high payment. . . What?


	5. Chapter 5

I_ Don't own Adventure Time, please give Credit to the Makers Of Adventure Time for my inspiration. And thank-you all for the Reviews! ^^_

* * *

Chapter 5:

Marshal Lee's POV:

I woke up at sunset, I slept an entire day and night, yikes. . . No more all dayers. I saw Fionna waking up also, _No more All dayers and nighters for her either._ I thought, seeing Fi rub her eyes. Cake was walking upstairs, a patch of bacon pancakes and strawberries. She handed my the strawberries, and handed Fi the pancakes. I smiled, eating the color of the strawberries, "So, what'd we miss kitty?" I teased Cake.

"Nothing, Ice King and Queen made 9 attempts to kidnap royals in the last 24 hours, and those kids run around the forests now and then." Cake said. "And MC is taking me on a date tonight." She smiled. I chuckled, Fi blinked. Then shrugged, returning to her pancakes. I smiled at her, but confused as to what she said last night meant. I decided not to bother with it and just tease them as we all enjoyed our nighttime breakfast.

Author's POV:

As Marshal teased his friends though, the two small wizards were yelling at each other to kill her and take all her cash, but they knew as long as the Vampire king stayed with her, it would be impossible to kill her so a plan was forged to kill the human and her companions.

* * *

_Sorry this is so short, I'm like, tired, but didn't wanna leave ya'll hanging, so I wrote what I could. _

_Marshal: Yeah yeah, your just an idiot._

_Me: Oh Shut up! _

_Fi: Are there any more bacon pancakes?_

_Me: Next time Bunny girl, Next time. _


	6. Chapter 6

_I Don't own Adventure Time, please give Credit to the Makers Of Adventure Time for my inspiration. And thank-you all for the Reviews! ^^_

* * *

Chapter 6:

Marshal Lee's POV:

I watched Fionna sleep, I've been staying with Cake and them a week now, taking notes on Fi's dreams. . . What I could only assume was, she paid some one to kidnap her and would pay them a hell of a lot of gold. . . And it was a test. I wasn't sure though if it was a memory or not. She stirred in her sleep, Cake was asleep in the drawer. I was happy though, Fionna was remembering more. I heard a knock on the front door, I looked out the window in the night, I saw Bubba outside the front door. I floated down stairs, I looked at him, he was bleeding. "What happened?" He asked him, curious.

"Ice Queen attack me, I heard peppermint maid chanting in demonic language and she bailed. The Candy Kingdom won't calm down. . . They know about Fionna." He said in pain. I pulled him inside. "We need to find out what happened!" He told me.

"No duh Sherlock!" Marshal said angrily.

"Sherlock?" I groaned.

"British Detective, 19th century, before the mushroom wars." I said, he only looked more confused, I groaned, tossing him my notes from Fi's dream. "Come on smart guy, tell me what it means." I told him, floating, putting my feet on the roof, pacing pack and forth.

"She's remembering a deal she made. . . Perhaps we can ask her once she remembers. . . And will you get down from there!" He demanded. I chuckled, shaking my head. I looked at him, as he wrapped his arm that was bleeding. "Well then, what should we do? Can't Vampire's search memories?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said. . . Then I got the message. I groaned, floating to the ladder way. "Going up." I joked, floating up to Fi, putting my hand on her head, finding the memory I needed.

_"I need you two to kidnap me, and I will forget about it, so I'm letting you know, 80 gold pieces is my lowest price. I want to test my friends and see if they really would try to save me." I said. The two wizards nodded, smiling greedily. "Good." _

I pulled back, sighing, "No wonder. . ." I whispered. I sighed, putting my head on hers, "You know I would save you no matter the cost." I whispered, and as if that was the magic word, she opened her eyes, her memory had come back, she blushed at our proximity, but didn't jump back like she used to.

"Good." She smiled, she leaned forward to me, and kissed my cheek. I smiled lightly, sitting up, only to be stabbed buy a wooden stake. I hissed loudly, bleeding.

Fionna's POV:

I watched Marshal, I grabbed my demon sword, and stood, I saw the two kids, I glared, tossing them both a bag of gold, each one held 300 pieces. They smiled. "Too bad little human, not a good enough price." They smiled, Cake was sound asleep, they walked to me, until PG wacked them in the head with a wooden stick. . . Knocked out. I smiled, trying them up. I grabbed Marshal, pulling out the stake.

He healed quickly. "Fi, I love you and all, but these kinds of tests will kill me!" He laughed. Cake woke up. PG smiled, and we were all laughing until Marshal kissed me, flat out kissed me on the lips! I blinked, then kissed back.

"Marshy, don't do that in front of Cake." I teased, PG groaned.

"Back to the suitors." He shrugged walking away. Cake smiled, squeezing Marshal and I.

Author's POV

As the months passed, Marshal turned Fionna into a his queen, and Cake got hitched with MC, PG is now looking for a new woman to fill his sorrows. Too late PG. Hehe.

* * *

_THE END!_


End file.
